Harvest Dirt 2
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Setelah pertikaian dan kisah yang cukup heboh ? ... Akhirnya Mr.B mau membuatkan terusan Harvest Dirt! Tapi ini sekuelnya pas Jack kerja sih... Oneshot! Peringatan: Jangan MAKAN ataupun MINUM sebelum membaca fic ini!


Males deh... Tapi tetap saja Anisha Asakura yang mengetikkan cerita CTO 2 ini. Ini sekuelnya saat Jack masih bekerja di pertanian Haibara.

Oke, silahkan membaca.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of Harvest Moon series, but I do own this fic and CTO (Colek Tai Online).

--

Di kandang kuda, Jack masih dengan mesra memegangi pantat kuda. "Ini pasti titik hangatnya... Hmm.... Hmm... Hmm.... Hmmm... Brrrmmmm...." entah kenapa suara Jack jadi mirip motor mogok. "Emmm... Kayak blueberry... Atau Black Pepper? Ehg, what the?!—"

K-BOOOM!

Tiba-tiba ada suara bom. Kenceng banget. Kuda milik kakek kocar-kacir, tapi keburu mati karena kelindes bangunan kandang kuda. Kedengeran suara cewek lebay teriak kenceng banget, dan jelas-jelas itu pasti suara Claire.

"Tai-taikuuu!!!" teriak Jack kaget melihat koleksi 'ta*' yang dimilikinya. Hancur lebur. Enggak ada satupun yang bersisa yang bisa dipakainya untuk dipeluk-peluk sebelum tidur. "Husk... Hik hik hik... Huwe..." Jack mulai nangis kayak bayi. "... Tai-taikuuu..."

Tiba-tiba kakek bosnya Jack datang ke kandang kuda dengan penampilan acak-acakan kena debu dan kotoran. "Heh, loe! Suruh si brewok bikin rumah sana! Pertanian gue hancur gara-gara Noordin En Tong!" suruh kakek itu sambil melempar uang ke tanah.

"Maksud brewok?" tanya Jack. Maklum, soalnya dia gak pernah disuruh keluar, dan hanya disuruh keluar kalau-kalau disuruh sama bosnya dan Claire (dan terkadang pacarnya juga ikutan nyuruh-nyuruh Jack) untuk beli-beli.

"Tukang kayu di hutan—Cepat pergi, sono!" teriak kakek Claire.

Jack dengan sigap mengambil uang itu.

Setelah Jack pergi, Claire dengan pakaian babak belur muncul.

"Huwaaaaaaaa..... Kakeeeeekkkkk...." Claire, yang selalu aja bicara pake logat Cinta Laura, nangis mewek-mewek. Dia nangis kayak anak bayi tapi tetep menjaga martabat logatnya. "Kakéééééékkkk... Gray mampussss.... Dia kéna bomnyaaaaaaa.... Démi Claire dia rela ngelindungin diri sendiriiiii.... Kenapa dia mampusssss......... Huwaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

"Cep, cep, Claire, cucuku sayang..." ucap kakek Claire lembut, beda banget dengan perlakuannya pada Jack tadi. "Nanti kita cariin pacar yang lain ya..."

"Engga mauuuu... Maunya ama Graaaaaayyyy...." Claire makin cengeng. "MAUNYA GRAY! KAKEK, AKU MAUNYA AMA GRAY!! TITIK, KOMA, TANYA, SERUUUU!!!!" Claire mulai merengek hebat nan lebay sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai kayak anak bayi. Kakeknya makin kerepotan nenangin Claire.

"... Kakek jodohin ama Cliff mau enggak?"

"ENGGAA!" teriak Claire. "DIA UDAH PUNYA ANN-CCHI... CLAIRE GAK TEGA MUTUSIN HUBUNGAN MEREKAAA!"

"Rick?"

"UDAH MATI DIBUNUH!!!" (referensi, baca CTO 1)

"Euh... Kai?"

"OGAH! UDAH PUNYA POPPU-CCHI!!!"

"Eeeng... Skye?"

"GAK MAU BANGET! UDAH DEMEN NGOMONG LEBAY KAYAK CLAIRE SENDIRI, DEMEN NGEGODAIN CEWEK, CUMA SENENG AMA KARE, MANA MALING LAGI! GAK MAUUU!!!" teriak Claire sambil ngehentakin kakinya lagi. "MAUNYA GRAYYY!!!!"

"Eeeng... Doctor?"

"UDAH PUNYA ELLI-CCHI!!!"

"Jack?"

"HIII! TUKANG TAI?! HIH, GAK MAU BANGET! MENDINGAN DIA KAWIN SEKALIAN AMA TAI AJA BIAR GAK BIKIN CLAIRE KAGET PARNO NGELIATIN DIA MESRA AMA PEKERJAANNYA SENDIRI!!!"

"Gi, gimana kalau Blue? Kakek jodohin kamu sama Blue, mau enggak?"

"Enggaaaaaaaaaa.... Maunya ama G... Eh?" Claire berhenti nangis. "Emangnya Blue mirip ama Gray, enggak kek?"

Kakeknya ngangguk disertai senyum mantap.

"Dia galak dan keras kepala?" tanya Claire.

Kakeknya ngangguk lagi.

"Dia seneng cewek pemalu kayak Claire yang manis, imut, luthcu ini?"

Kakeknya ngangguk sekali lagi.

"Dia seneng warna biru kayak Claire?"

"Ya iyalah, namanya aja Blue..." jawab kakeknya sweatdropped. "Gimana, cu, mau kakek jodohin ama Blue?"

"MAU! MAU KEK!!!" teriak Claire lantang. "JODOHIN CLAIRE AMA BLUE YAAAAAH!"

Dengan seketika, Claire langsung ngelupain pacarnya dan langsung mengidam-idamkan Blue yang sosoknya mirip ama Gray katanya. Kasian banget Gray, udah mati demi ngelindungin pacarnya, tapi pacarnya malah langsung lupain jasa dia.

---- Sesampainya di hutan ----

"Huusk... Hik... Huwaaaa..." Jack menangis keras. Dia tersesat di hutan.

Tiba-tiba ada suara, 'tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.'

Jack langsung ngerinding. "PASTI KAMU NOORDIN EN TONG, YA!!" teriaknya mantep sambil berbalik

"Maaf, saya bukan nama orang pembom itu, nama saya Gotz." sahut seorang tukang kayu sweatdropped atas tingkah Jack yang menuduh dirinya.

"Oh, anda yang bisa bikin peternakan itu kan? Tolong bikinin peternakan ya,"

"Ya udah, nanti 3 tahun bisa gua bikin. Tapi gue udah bikin rumah untukmu. Tapi sayangnya karena terlalu kotor dan enggak ada yang ngurusin, banyak kotoran hewan bergelimpangan disana. Tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gotz sambil menunjuk ke arah suatu rumah.

"Yeeeeeeeiyy!!! Kesukaan gue tuh!!! Pasti ada yang rasa blueberry, peppermint, bla bla bla..." Jack langsung ngacir nyari rumah buatan Gotz itu.

"Tunggu! Saya antarkan!!!"

--

--

Gotz membawa Jack menuju suatu rumah berukuran mungil. "Ini rumahmu. Bisa dibilang, 'rumatai'-mu."

Jack, yang matanya udah kinclong-kinclongan, langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Perkataan Gotz benar. Di dalamnya banyak perabotan yang sekelilingnya dipenuhi dengan kotoran hewan. Tempat tidur yang sudah usang yang sekelilingnya terdapat kotoran tikus. Sofa yang disekitarnya dipenuhi kotoran sapi. Jendela yang penuh akan debu dan kotoran cicak......?!

~TaK gEnDoNg dEnGaN hAnTu MbAh SuRiP~

~DaN jUgA HaNtU mIcHeL jAkSoN~

(AA: -mukul Mr.B- BLETAK!

Mr.B: ADAW! Apaan nih!

AA: Jangan bikin pembaca sakit perut ah!!)

"Tunggu!" Jack langsung berhenti menikmati rumatai barunya. "Tuan Gotz, bisa bikinin rumah buat kakeknya Claire cepet, kan? Kasian nona Claire ama kakeknya, harus nunggu rumah mereka selesai dalam 3 tahun..." pintanya dengan muka memelas. "Mau gimana juga, mereka udah sering bantuin Jack..."

"Emangnya mereka udah bantuin kamu apaan? Setau saya, kakeknya itu sombong, gak mau peduli orang... Kerjanya ngebentakin orang melulu... Cucunya juga sama, mana lebay, terus seneng ngegosip sama ibu-ibu di Rose Square..." keluh Gotz.

"Plééésssss... Eh, salah, Pleaaaseeee......" pinta Jack. "Tolonglah merekaaa...."

"Enggak!" bantah Gotz pelan. "Memangnya kau tahu berapa banyak kayu dan uang yang dibutuhin buat ngegantiin reparasi tu rumah mereka? Mahal tau..."

Jack berjalan sendirian karena ngambek enggak dibolehin ama Gotz buat bikin rumah kakek ama Claire. Karena kesel, dia jalan sendirian ampe ke hutan. Eh, taunya, udah gelap lagi. Udah gak ada sinar matahari yang nerangin dunia. Ya sudahlah, dia harus nebang kayu sendiri, dan nyari uang sendiri.

PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK  
PRAK PRAK PRAK

--

"Ini, mister Gotz!" Jack berteriak sambil membawakan banyak sekali potongan-potongan kayu yang banyak. "Tolong buatin rumah buat Claire ama kakeknya!!"

"Tapi, biayanya..."

SATS

Jack nunjukkin kartu ATM miliknya. "Bisa bayar pake debit kan?"

"Bisa. Akan selesai dalam sehari." Gotz langsung nanggep cepet, dan ngibrit ke rumah kakeknya Claire.

--

"Horeeeeeee.....~" Claire dengan asyiknya meluk-meluk Blue, cowok yang 'dipaksa' kakek Claire buat dijodohin ama Claire. "Makasih ya kek! Kakek emang kakek yang paling baik sedunia!"

"Sama-sama Claire sayang... Kakek seneng kok bisa ngabulin permintaan Claire," jawab kakeknya seneng, karena cucunya juga seneng.

"Apaan sih, lepasin aku," suruh Blue angkuh.

"KYAAAA~ Reaksinya mirip banget ama Gray!!! Kya kya kyaaaa~ Claire jadi makin gemes deh sama Blueee~"

"Hng," jawab Blue acuh.

"KYAAAA~ Benar-benar miripppp~~~ Kakek milihnya pinter yaaa~~~" puji Claire lagi sambil menggelayuti dan mengelus pipinya sendiri ke lengan Blue. Blue, yah, seperti tipikal Gray, langsung nyumputin mukanya dengan ujung topinya.

Terus gimana lagi yah... Oh iya, Jack langsung dateng ke pertanian kakeknya Claire. "Kakek! Nona Claire!"

Kakek, Blue ama Claire langsung noleh. "JACK?!"

"Loe ngapain séh!" bentak kakeknya Claire. "Kenapa sih kamu baru balik sekarang?! Lelet banget sih loe!!"

"Sori kek, tadi ada masalah dikiiiiit doang..." jawab Jack santai. "Katanya bisa selesai dalam waktu sehari ini aja kek."

Bener aja. Gotz udah nongol sambil ngebawa banyak banget bonggol kayu. Udah itu, dia langsung ngebersiin bangkai rumah si kakek lalu membuat bangunan baru. Kakek ama Claire ama Blue plus ama Jack nonton aja acara renovasi itu.

"Kayak acara 'B***h R***h' aja yah..." Claire pura-pura ngeimut-imutin cara ngomongnya ke Blue. Yah, tipikal Gray, langsung aja Blue senyum pendek sambil nutupin setengah mukanya ama ujung topinya, menjadi pelindung kontak dekatnya dengan Claire. Claire langsung seneng-seneng puas ngeliat reaksi Blue yang cuma seiprit aja. Blue ikutan ketawa kecil. Kayaknya ada bibit cinta dikit nih...

"Woi! Ini rumahnya sudah jadi!" tereak Gotz. Bener. Tapi, kenapa rumahnya pake tenda putih segala?

"Heh, brewok, kenapa rumah gue dipakein tenda segala? Emangnya rumah saya bernyamuk?" tandas si kakek jengkel.

"Bukan. Kita hitung balik..." Gotz megang tali tambang. "Satu... Dua... Tiga!!!"

BREKS

Rumah si kakek sudah jadi. Lebih gede dan lebih keren dari sebelumnya. Jack tepuk tangan heboh, dan Claire serta Blue mau enggak mau harus ikutan tepuk tangan. Si kakek langsung sujud di tanah... Eh, salah, langsung nyuruh Gotz buat pergi. Gotz yang emang dari tadi udah dibayarin ama Jack langsung pergi sambil sumringah seneng-seneng.

"Horeee, rumah baru!!!" teriak Claire sambil meluk-meluk lengan Blue. Blue... Lagi-lagi nyumputin ujung mukanya.

"Ee... Eee... Bisa kita bicara berduaan aja?" tanya Blue.

Claire langsung kaget sekaligus seneng banget. Ini pernah terjadi juga ama Gray! Pasti Blue mau nembak Claire nih! pikiran Claire langsung membludak ke hal-hal yang indah-indah saat-saat bersama Gray dulu. "Bo, boleeeh~"

Jack langsung senyum puas.

"Heh, kamu," panggil kakeknya Claire.

"Un?" jawab Jack.

"Gimana kamu bisa ngebujuk si brewok buat ngebuatin tu rumah gede? Biasanya dia langsung pergi aja, gak mau nanggep gue," curhat kakek itu. "Memangnya loe kasih apaan ama dia?"

"Oh!" jawab Jack semangat. "Aku udah ngenebangin kayu-kayu semalaman, terus aku pake kartu kredit yang aku temuin di kandang kuda sebelum kena bom tadi!"

"Kartu kredit kayak gimana?" tanya si kakek lagi.

"Hah? Yaa, yang Bank Mineral lah. Emangnya napa, kek?"

Muka si kakek langsung masam. Dia langsung tereak kenceng, "ANJRIT, SIALAN! ITU KARTU KREDIT GUE YANG ILANG SEMINGGU LALU, BEGOOOOOOO! SEBAGAI HUKUMANNYA, LOE HARUS KERJA DENGAN GUE SAMPAI HUTANG LOE LUNAS! SEMUA DUIT YANG LOE DAPAT DARI GAJI LOE PERHARI LANGSUNG GUE AMBIL SEBAGAI HUTANG LOE!!!!!! PADAHAL CUCU GUE MAU KAWIN NANTI, URUS TANAMAN SAMA HEWAN... BIAYA BANYAK KELUAR, TAUU! RESE LOEEEEE!"

Setelah si kakek pergi sambil angot, Jack langsung loncat-loncat seneng.

"Horeeeeee..... Makin lama kerja, makin bisa ngeliat 'dirt' yang cuantik-cuantik nian...."

--

Selesai...

RnR!


End file.
